Monsters University
'''Monsters University '''is a 2013 film. It is the prequel to the 2001 film Monsters, Inc. Plot A young monster named Michael "Mike" Wazowski dreams of being a scarer (a monster who enters the human world at night to scare children so their screams can be harvested for energy) when he grows up, after visiting Monsters, Inc., Monstropolis' most profitable and best-known scaring company, on a school field trip. Eleven years later, Mike is a first-scare major at Monsters University, where he meets a large, blue, furry monster named James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Mike studies hard while the privileged Sulley, who comes from a talented family of scarers, lazily relies on his natural scaring ability and begins to falter. As the semester progresses, Mike and Sulley attempt to join a fraternity as pledges, but only Sulley gets into the prestigious Roar Omega Roar. At the semester's final exam, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble fails them both and drops them from the program, stating that Sulley does not study enough and Mike is simply not scary enough, which prompts Roar Omega Roar to kick Sulley out. Mike decides to prove himself by entering the Scare Games, and joins Oozma Kappa, the only fraternity that is available to him, in order to do so, but they are denied entry as they are one team member short. Seeing the competition as his ticket back into the scare program, Sulley joins and Mike reluctantly accepts. Oozma Kappa finishes last in the first challenge and faces elimination, but miraculously advances when another team is disqualified for violating the Scare Games rules. Oozma Kappa successfully completes the second challenge and continues to perform well in subsequent challenges. The team attends a Roar Omega Roar party but are discouraged when the other competitors humiliate them. Mike arranges a secret visit to Monsters, Inc. to lift their spirits, but Sulley still doubts that Mike can be a true scarer. In the final round, they pull off a close victory cemented by a final decisive scare by Mike in the simulation bedroom, but afterwards, Mike discovers that Sulley cheated by rigging the machine to improve Mike's score. Determined to prove he is capable of becoming a scarer, Mike breaks into the school's door lab and enters a door to the human world, but the door leads to a summer camp, and he is unable to scare a cabin full of children. Back at the university, the Roar Omega Roar team offer Sulley to be part of their team again. However, he refuses and confesses to Hardscrabble that he cheated, just as she is notified of the break-in. Realising what happened, Sulley enters the door to look for Mike. After finding him and reconciling, they try to return, but find they are trapped in the human world as Hardscrabble has deactivated the door while waiting for the authorities to arrive, and are not being pursued by human adults. Mike realises that the only way to get back into the monster world is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley and Mike terrify the adults, generating an overwhelming amount of scream energy and allowing them to return to the lab. Their actions lead to their expulsion from the university, but the other members of Oozma Kappa are accepted into the scare program the next semester because Hardscrabble is impressed with their performance in the games. They share goodbyes and as Mike and Sulley leave, Hardscrabble tells them they are the first to have surprised her and wishes them good luck in the future. The duo begin work at Monsters, Inc. in the company mailroom under the mailroom manager, the Abominable Snowman. Working their way up through the company, the two eventually become part of the Scarer Team, thus setting the events of Monsters, Inc. in motion. Cast *Billy Crystal as Michael "Mike" Wazowski **Noah Johnston as Young Mike *John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Steve Buscemi as Randall "Randy" Boggs *Joel Murray as Don Carlton *Helen Mirren as Dean Abigail Hardscrabble *Sean Hayes as Terri Perry *Dave Foley as Terry Perry *Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Charlie Day as Art *Alfred Molina as Professor Derek Knight *Nathan Fillion as Johnny J. Worthington III *Aubrey Plaza as Claire Wheeler *Tyler Labine as Brock Pearson *John Krasinski as "Frightening" Frank McCay *Bonnie Hunt as Ms. Karen Graves *Bill Hader as Referee, Slug *Bobby Moynihan as Chet Alexander *Julia Sweeney as Sherri Squibbles *Beth Behrs as Carrie Williams *Bob Peterson as Roz *John Ratzenberger as The Abominable Snowman __FORCETOC__ Category:Monsters University Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Films